Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) refers to a collection of intestinal disorders causing inflammatory conditions in the gastrointestinal tract. The primary types of IBD are ulcerative colitis (UC) and Crohn's Disease (CD). These diseases are prevalent, with about 1.86 billion people diagnosed globally with UC, and about 1.3 million people diagnosed globally with CD. Unfortunately, there are a limited number of therapies available for IBD patients, and the development of new therapeutics has been hampered by sub-optimal results in clinical trials. Accordingly, there is a need for novel therapeutics to treat IBD.